Diary Of A Cerulean Knight
by CTWillis
Summary: A Teenager Called Kai always wanted to become a hero, so he enlists into the Cerulean Knights. But He learns that being heroic is not what the Cerulean Knights are about...Chapter 1! Kai and the Cerulean Knights Go On Their First Mission to fight!
1. Recruited

Diary of a Cerulean Knight

Chapter 1

Recruited

"All my life, I wanted to help people. I wanted to be called someone who was always there to save a life, or two. I wanted to be called…a hero. But, my personality is far from "Heroic." My name is Kai. Just, Kai, and that is all you can call me. I decided that I wanted to become a Cerulean Knight. The fiercest of 'The World,' since the Crimson Knights, anyway. This is my story…"

Ding!

Kai: What?

1 New Message!

Kai: This might be…

Kai looked at his inbox, the email was from CCCorporation.

Kai: It is! Now cross your fingers…

Email:

From: CCCorporation

To: Kai

Body: Congratulations! We have accepted your application for the CCCorporation's Cerulean Knights! Your Armor and Weapons will be provided next Monday, as well as the beginning of your duties as a part of CCCorporation and The Cerulean Knights!

Kai: Yes! Alright! I got the job!

"Maybe I Spoke Too Soon...About the greatness of the Knights, that is…"

One Week Later

Kai walked into a room, he was fully dressed in Cerulean armor, and wielded the Cerulean Axe. A woman waited for him to enter.

Kamui: You, there!

Kai: Yes, ma'am?

Kamui: Do you swear…

Kamui pulls out a hand book and puts Kai's right hand on it.

Kamui: …to uphold the justice of 'The World?'

Kai: Yes! I do!

Kamui: Calm down, young knight, this isn't a wedding.

Kai smiled and turned red.

Kai: Oh…hehe…sorry.

Kai exited the building to start patrolling the town.

"Now, at that point, I was so excited. Maybe I would be called…a hero? I swore I would make a difference. That was, until one day, there were reports of altered data in monsters. That changed everything."

Weeks Later

Kai sat alone on the side of the river and watched the boats float by. He removed his helmet, and stared off into space.

Kai: Man, this job is really fun…

Just then, a couple fellow knights joined him. One, a girl, wielded twin blades, and the other, a boy, wielded a heavy blade. The girl, named Aki, sat on the right of Kai, and she laid her head on his shoulder. The boy, named Hinoto, sat on the other side of Kai.

Hinoto: Did you hear?

Kai: About…what?

Hinoto: The Monster that can't be defeated!

Kai: Wha?

"And that's when it hit me…"

Aki: Someone's altered the data of the monsters…

Hinoto: Kamui wants us to investigate.

Kai: When?

Hinoto: Forces 1-3 will be briefed in an hour from now.

Kai: Then, that's us.

Hinoto: Yep, let's go.

"It was time…to shine…"

To Be Continued…

Ehhh…Just an Intro. Reviews, Please!


	2. No Room For The Weak

Diary of a Cerulean Knight

Chapter 2

No Room For The Weak

"So I thought, 'Monsters that can't be deleted? Awesome!' But when you actually meet one, it's a whole different story…"

Kai walked through the dungeon with six other knights following behind him.

Kai: Keep your eyes open…

Raylight: Who put you in charge?

Sarah29: Yeah, Seriously…

Kai: No one…errr, sorry.

Sarah29: It's Ok, Kai!

She smiled at Kai.

Two of the soldiers stop walking, the rest of them keep walking until Kai turns around and realizes that two of their own had hesitated.

Kai: What's wrong?

They replied in a confused manner.

Chief009: What is it we're looking for anyway?

Kai: What?!

Philip6i: Yeah, Chief and I weren't paying attention at briefing.

Raylight: What the hell were y'all doing?

Chief009: I think Phil and I were playing system link Pokèmon on Game Boy Advanced...

Philip6i: Oho yeah! That was so much fun!

Middletonx: Shut up!

LordSlappy: Why? Are you afraid we'll wake up the unbeatable monsters?

Middletonx: Err…No!

LordSlappy: They're coming! Ahhhh! There he is!

LordSlappy falls over laughing at Middletonx.

Middletonx: Shut up, or I'll kill you!

LordSlappy: You're character is only level 29, don't give me that!

Kai: Cut it out, you two!

Sarah29: Again, Dude, who said you were in charge?

Kai glared at Sarah29, but Sarah29 laughed.

Sarah29: Just givin' ya a hard time, kid, chill out!

Just then, a roar comes from the end of the tunnel. The attention of all 7 Cerulean Knights turns toward the roar.

Middletonx: Uh…Oh…

Middletonx turns around to see an exit to the tunnel.

Middletonx: Let's get out of here!

Kai: No!

Sarah29: Again, Ka-

Kai: Shut Up! And you're not going anywhere Middleton, stay here! We'll see this through to the end!

Kai radios in via his CCCorp Communicator Watch.

Kai: Calling Kamui, Come In!

Rocks begin falling and the cave begins to shake.

Kamui (Radio): Hey, is everything ok in there?

Kai: No, the cave is falling apart! We think it's an unbeatable monster!

Kamui (Radio): …

Kai pauses and is still alert with his sword drawn, as well as his comrades.

Kamui (Radio): …are you sure?

Kai: Uhhh…pretty sure…

Kamui (Radio): Well…ok…

Just then, the monster walks out of deeper part of the cave, into plain sight.

Middletonx: Fuck, We're dead!

LordSlappy: Shut up, cry baby! Go join a guild of wussies and raid the kiddy dungeon!

Sarah29 laughs at LordSlappy's insult.

Sarah29: A little Harsh Don't ya think?

Philip6i: Not for a pussy!

Chief009: Attack!!!!

Chief009 begins running forward when Kamui and 100 Cerulean Knights pop up out of nowhere.

Kamui: Commence Phase 1, Formation pattern delta!

Two knights jump at the monster and start attacking it with their swords. Surprisingly, it dies.

Kamui: Huh?

Kamui's face drops into a "wtf" facial expression, she walks over to Kai, and pokes him on the shoulder.

Kai: Uhhh…Hm?

Kamui: Kai…If you remember…

Kai: Eh?

Kamui: I believed I asked you to make sure.

Kai: Oh…yeah…sorry about that!

Kamui: See me after we get done here. Everyone else back to HQ! It appears this rookie decided to waste our time.

Chief009: Good one, nub!

Philip6i: You suck!

Kai: I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I?

To Be Continued…


End file.
